Challenge Mode/Enemies
Challenge Mode is the first mode that features AI-controlled enemies instead of PvP. Players will work together (Co-op) to defeat the Zombies. This article details both the Zombies and map Bosses. Position of all Zombies are shown on the minimap as red dot (with a small "-" above/below to indicate they are higher/lower than players). In all maps, Zombies are programmed to follow liner paths to get to human players, which means they can't jump off / drop down ledge or jump corner to get to upper level. Some zombies, however, can go anywhere around the map including slopes, inclines that players cannot climb. Zombies will chase after whoever shoot them first the moment they spawn, or simply a random player if they're not being shot at all. Armed zombies will only shoot when they stand still, and their accuracy vary depends on the difficult setting. Snipers never move, and they only target one player in the room. List of Zombies in Challenge Mode: Zombies Undead= *'Undead' ** Also known as Side-Effected Nano,' Morto Vivo', or Zombie Biasa ** Deals 3 damage (Easy) or 8 damage (Medium) to players Undead was a former BL OMOH who was the victim of the destruction of the Black List biochemical laboratory. This is the easiest zombie to kill, takes only 1 or 2 shots to the head. Their movement and attacking speed are very slow. They start to appear in countless numbers along with the Sprinters when the players fight the Boss in the final round. |-| Sprinter= *'Sprinter' **Also known as Hunter **Deals 3 damage (Easy) or 8 damage (Medium) to players Sprinter was a former BL SAS who was also the victim of the destruction of the biochemical incident along with the Undeads. They are also easy to be killed, only takes 1 or 2 shots to the head. But they move way faster than the Undeads and their attack range is longer, albeit their attacking speed is slow. They can surround and attack players to death easily in large numbers so players need to watch each others' back when these creatures start to appear. |-| Dread= *'Dread' **Also known as Reaper or Zombie Nano **Deals 4 damage (Easy) or 8 damage (Medium) to players These red-skinned creatures are armed with biological mutant claws like the playable Dread in Mutation Mode, Hero Mode, and Hero Mode X, albeit only capable to deal damage towards players without infecting them and unable to activate their agility skill, unlike the playable Dreads in common. Dreads move and attack very fast with longer attacking range, making them very dangerous to approach since they could deplete players' health quickly. However, they never activate their agility skill unlike the playable Dread. |-| Slug= *'Slug' **Also known as Mutant, Green Hulk, or Zombie Hulk **Deals 4 damage (Easy) or 9 damage (Medium) to players Despite Slugs are also a playable Zombie like Dread in Mutation Mode, Hero Mode, and Hero Mode X and doesn't infect players in Challenge Mode, these green-skinned creatures have the higher HP than the Dreads. They use their hulk fists to attack, causing a great damage to players. Although commonly they move and attack slowly, they could activate their skill which allows them to run and attack players extremely faster than normal, which players might get difficult to dodge. They could be very deadly if they surrounded the players in group. However, players normally can dodge Slugs' skilled attacks by doing bunny-hop like they usually do in Ghost Mode or just jump aside when the Slug is about to thrust their fist forward which only works when there's only one Slug to encounter. TH-Grenade is useful against Slugs who attack in group, although immature players may use it "unwisely". The only quickest way to defeat Slugs is by concentrately shooting their head to death with highly accurate guns. |-| Smoke Zombie= * Smoke Zombie ** Also known as Ink Zombie, Cyborg, or Smoke Nano ** Deals 4 damage (Easy) or 9 damage (Medium) to players Smoke Zombie is another zombie that is also playable like Slugs and Dread in Mutation Mode, Hero Mode, and Hero Mode X and unable to infect players in this mode either. They appear only in a few numbers and in specific maps like Unearth, Biohazard, Valkyrie Lab, and Venice. Smoke Zombies don't move fast with decent attacking range. When they are almost out of health, they will start fuming out their ink if players don't finish them immediately. The ink acts as similar as the mercenary's Smoke Grenade, so if players get caught inside it, they will hardly see the position of their teammates and the zombies. |-| Ghost Zombie= *'Ghost Zombie' ** Also known as Male Ghost Zombie (Male) and Female Ghost Zombie (Female) ** Deals 4 damage (Easy) or 8 damage (Medium) to players They were the BL mercenaries who had turned into the zombies while the Invisible Ghost suits still being worn by them, making them hard to see. They are divided into Male Ghost Zombies who carry BC-Axes and Female Ghost Zombies who carry Kukris. However, their Ghost suits are colored in black, instead of brown and tan like in the Ghost Mode, and can only make them semi-invisible. They're the most annoying enemies in this mode because of their speed, high in numbers, their quick melee attacks, and their ability to turn semi-invisible while moving which could drain players' health immediately if not taken care off quickly, requiring players to watch their movement correctly and carefully. However, they are easy to kill which only takes 1 shot to their head. |-| OMOH Zombie= *'OMOH Zombie' ** Also known as Shotgun Zombie ** Deals 3 damage (Easy) or 8 damage (Medium) to players They are the BL OMOH mercenaries who got infected, but not fully zombified yet. Despite this, they will still do anything it takes to prevent the Global Risk destroying their biological weapons. They are armed with XM1014 and could shoot players at mid range. They're not very dangerous and their shots can be dodged. They can also be killed simply with 1 shot to their head, making them easy targets for players. SAS Zombie= *'SAS Zombie' ** Also known as Assault Rifle Zombie ** Deals 3 damage (Easy) or 8 damage (Medium) to players Similar to OMOH Zombies, they are the infected BL SAS mercenaries who aren't fully zombified yet but willing to stop Global Risk from destroying their biological weapons at all costs. They instead armed themselves with AK-47 which allows them to shoot players at longer range than OMOH Zombies. However, they're not very dangerous either and thus can be killed with only 1 shot to their head. |-| SWAT Zombie= *'SWAT Zombie' ** Also known as Sniper Zombie ** Deals 4 damage (Easy) or 9 damage (Medium) to players These infected BL SWAT mercenaries also have the same history and the same goals as OMOH Zombie and ' SAS Zombie'. They are the most dangerous among the three gun-wielding zombies who snipe players at a very long range with Dragunov SVDs. They usually attack from on top of the hills or inside the buildings of the map. By default, they will only either target the player who has the highest score (1st Position) or the player who becomes the room master and their shots are usually rare to miss. Avoid attacking zombies in an open-wide areas is a common way to avoid being sniped by SWAT Zombies. |-| Boomer= *'Boomer' ** Also known as Scorcher ** Deals 30 damage (Easy) or 35 damage (Medium) to players These kamikaze zombies can't be killed by players without letting them to explode themselves, either when their health runs dry or when a player is in their blast radius range. They would become the players' nightmare if they box them in. They run enough fast, way faster than Dreads, and their health is very thick. Shooting Boomers gains a lot of score and Berserk points to players, instead of letting them explode. However, shooting Boomers who are about to explode themselves only gain Berserk points to players. Boomers who come in great numbers should be taken care first with caution since they have a chance to box players around them or around the corners to prevent players from escaping. It is estimated that Boomers need about 3 seconds to arm and detonate themselves, just something to keep in mind. |-| Zombie Mutant Leader= *'Zombie Mutant Leader' ** Also known as Zombie Platoon Leader (Male) and Zombie Squad Leader (Female) ** Deals 10 damage (Easy or Medium) to players They are the strongest variant of the Ghost Zombies who wear green Ghost suits instead of black and only turn themselves semi-invisible in Biohazard only. They are armed with firearms instead of melee weapons where the Zombie Squad Leader carries a TAR-21 and the Zombie Platoon Leader holds a Colt Anaconda. Although their attacking range is longer than the Ghost Zombies', their running speed isn't so fast. However, their health is very thick (probably because of their stronger armor) so players may have to aim at their head to quickly kill them without spending too much ammo. |-| Giant Dread= *'Giant Dread' ** Also known as Giant Zombie Nano ** Deals 10 damage (Easy) or 20 damage (Medium) to players This creature is the giant version of the mutant Dread. It only appears in (Venice) at round 10 or in (Unearth) at round 15. This Giant Dread has thicker health than the usual Dread with a bit of improved agility speed. It attacks very powerful. However, this one is the easiest to fight among the other giant mutants. Giant Slug= *'Giant Slug' ** Also known as Giant Hulk ** Deals 10 damage (Easy) or 20 damage (Medium) to players This is the giant version of the mutant Slug. They usually appear as the Boss in Easy level or as the Under-Boss in Medium level. They appear on every 5 round of Devastated City or Doomsday Theater. They have larger amount of health with more powerful attack than the usual Slugs and move very fast when activating their agility skill similar to the usual variant, which might be hard to dodge their charging fist since their attacking range is also longer, although they never activate it when they are in the Devastated City. |-| Giant Smoke Zombie= *'Giant Smoke Zombie' ** Also known as Giant Smoke Nano ** Deals 10 damage (Easy) or 20 damage (Medium) This is the giant variant of the Smoke Zombie. They only appear at round 25 of Medium difficulty. Unlike the usual variant, this Giant Smoke Zombie strangely not gonna fume out any ink from its body, regardless of how many health is left, so players don't have to bother about it. With a very large amount of health, medium speed, and longer attacking range than the usual variant, this giant mutant is actually not a big threat if players can keep shooting on this thing while keeping their distance away from it. |-| Assassin= *'Assassin' ** Also known as Crawler ** Deals 5 damage (Easy) or 10 damage (Medium) to players They are small mutants who move around by crawling on the floor or even walls and slope surfaces. They also appear as bonus targets in round 19 of Easy and Medium level of Devastated City. Although only takes 1 shot to the head to finish them off, they are very dangerous to intercept since they move pretty fast, with long attacking range, and often crawl in groups. |-| Sand Maiden= *'Sand Maiden' ** Also known as Seeker or Cobra Girl ** Deals 4 damage (Easy) or 9 damage (Medium) to players She is one of the female zombies in the Challenge Mode. Her appearance is unique, with similar looking like a cobra snake (which is why she is also called as "Cobra Girl") despite her two legs still remain. After got zombified, her skin turned to be very pale with more scales starts from her head, her neck, her breasts, her belly, and finally her legs. The appearance of her head is also turned into a cobra-like head, making her eyes not visible, leaving her mouth open like she screams in anger or in agony. She comes from the underground, which pops up a fog of sands before she appears in groups inside it (which gives her the name "Sand Maiden"). Sometimes, their presence surprises players who aren't aware to their visit, or they could jump out of the fog and leap surprisingly towards players they want to attack like in the Dinner Theater. They run pretty fast, but fortunately can be finished off quickly with only 1 shot to their head. In Crater, Sand Maiden are not part of the Total Zombies during each wave, thus they can spawn indefinitely until the main zombies are all killed. This can be exploited to gain additional points should players need some more to reach 700k. |-| Dark Demons= * Dark Demons ** Also known as Big Gorilla ** Deals 15 damage (Medium) to players. They only appear in Devastated City and Doomsday Theater. They are a group of giant lizard-like creatures which run in a constant speed, but with an extremely thick health which takes longer time for players to take them out. Sometimes if they are too high in numbers (especially at round 29 in Medium level during the bonus event in Devastated City), players might find their ammo dries out which forces them to restock it again, so the best weapons to use against a very large group of Dark Demons are Machine Guns. |-| Jumper= *'Jumper' ** Also known as Leaper ** Deals 3 damage (Easy) or 8 damage (Medium) to players They only appear in Doomsday Theater. They are one of the very challenging enemies to fight since they always jump all around the place to chase after their prey, which players may find them hard to be aimed at. Some Jumpers will also appear with infernos on their body in the middle of the Doomsday Theater's outbreak. Most of them jump so high while mobile, which players might get difficult to shoot them. Some others jump so low, making them easier to be shot. The easiest way to take them out is by shooting them while in the air, right when their position is steady on top of their jump. Shotguns may do the trick effectively. The Bosses : Main article: Bosses '' *'Chaos' (a.k.a.' Nightmare'): A flying mutant appearing in Secret Valley and Venice. The origin of the '''Chaos' is currently unknown, but its in-game description says it's a secret biochemical weapon of the BL. It uses its claws to slash the players. It also has some special abilities such as suddenly charging at a player at blinding speed and at the same time attacking them, as if it were "teleporting". This attack is very dangerous and can make the players lose their health very quickly. Its other special ability is to 'blind' the player temporarily with the "flame" on its chest. Anyone who gets hit by this attack will be unable to see in about 3 seconds. It's also dangerous if players are surrounded by constant spawning hordes of other zombies, they can be attacked furiously while unable to see anything. *'Heraklops' (a.k.a.' Goliath'): Also unknown origin. This boss mutant uses its 50 ton wreaking ball of metal to destroy the players one by one. An easy way to kill it is to sneak behind its back, use the "Adrenaline Boost" and kill it quickly before it turns back at you. Its special ability is a deafening screech that makes the player immobile for about 3 seconds if they are in its radius. This will be very dangerous if players are surrounded by constant spawning hordes of other zombies, they can be attacked furiously while unable to move. *'Heavy Titan:' Exclusive to Crysis City map, this mutant acts similar to Heraclops, except that he is faster and deals slightly higher damage per attack. Instead of the freezing roar, he throws homing-missiles that seek a random player in the map. *'Destroyer (Phantom):' The boss mutant to the map Doomsday Theater. *'Mysterious Girl (Desdemona)' A sub-boss appearing on Round 24 (bonus) in Doomsday Theater. She's the primary target of the bonus, killing her before the bonus timer runs out, you will get 15k points. She's also the first female boss to ever be introduced. *'Giant Predator' : The newest boss for CF China's January patch. Appear in Thunder Tower. He has two form - first is a giant mechanical spider with a blue orb on top. The second form is a orb revealed to be a space-ship like with a little boy inside. *'Geared Serpent' : The hard difficulty boss giant snake in Thunder Tower *'Atlas': New boss for CF China's July patch. Appear in Bomb City map. *'Blaze': The hard difficulty bossmutant in Bomb City. *'Boss Arena': A set of five rulers in Boss Arena map. Trivia *Sometimes one or two last zombies may get stuck outside of the map and cannot go into the game. This can be quite frustrating as players often have to abandon the game or wait for a long time, which can cause the timer to run out before the zombies can appear. *If players exploit map glitch and go off the map, the zombies will immediately die upon spawning, because they cannot detect any human target. *The''' 'Scorcher is obviously inspired from Creeper in ''Minecraft. Gallery Category:Zombie Category:Mutants Category:Challenge Mode